Everything Ends Here
by xSeiichi
Summary: "People live their lives bound by what they believe is right and true. That is what they call reality. However, right and true are only vague terms. Their reality could be an illusion"


Yuri quitta la pièce, laissant Keisuke et Eikichi en tête à tête. Keisuke n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'idée, finalement il s'était toujours senti plus proche de sa mère Yuri, une femme volubile et aimante, que de son père Eikichi, un homme taciturne, circonspect, qui vivait reclus dans son dojo, au milieu de son art qu'était le combat.

Un mutisme embarrassant s'installa dans l'appartement, rompu seulement par le tintement de la cuillère contre l'assiette. Keisuke lui posa quelques questions sur son collègue disparu, Hyua, mais tout ce que son père savait était déjà du domaine public. Il lui appris seulement que l'affaire avait perturbé tout le monde dans le village.  
La conversation sur Hyua fut vite épuisée et Keisuke ne voyait pas quel autre sujet aborder; en fait, il ne gardait aucun souvenir d'une vraie conversation avec son père. Mais il avait besoin de briser le silence; il se mit alors à raconter son voyage au village voisin et les détails concernant le forgeron du coin. Son père l'écoutait sans rien dire, murmurant à peine son approbation de temps à autre, montrant à l'évidence qu'il ne suivait pas les paroles avec attention, que son esprit était absorbé par autre chose, peut-être par le destin que la maladie lui réservait, peut-être par l'horizon d'abstraction où souvent il se perdait.

Le silence retomba.  
Keisuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Il resta là à observer son père, sa face pâle et ridée, ses joues creuses, son corps frêle et usé. Son père marchait à grands pas vers la mort et la triste vérité était que, malgré cela, Keisuke ne parvenait pas à entretenir une conversation avec lui.

- Comment te sens-tu père ?

Eikichi se figea avec sa cuillère en l'air et regarda son fils.

- J'ai peur, dit-il simplement.

Keisuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui demander de quoi il avait peur, mais il se tut avant; la réponse était si évidente. Et ce fut à cet instant, au moment même où il réprima la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, qu'il comprit que quelque chose de nouveau venait d'arriver.

Pour la première fois, son père lui ouvrait son coeur.

- Je comprends, se borna à dire Keisuke.

Son père secoua la tête

- Non, mon fils. Tu ne comprends pas. Nous vivons comme si notre vie était éternelle, comme si la mort était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, une menace si lointaine que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'y penser. Pour nous, la mort n'est qu'une abstraction. En attendant, je me consacre aux tâches simples que l'on me donne au dojo, ta mère se consacre à l'église et aux gens qu'elle voit souffrir autour d'elle. Toi tu te consacres à gagner ta vie du mieux que tu peux. Notre vie est une perpétuelle distraction qui ne nous laisse même pas prendre conscience de ce dont elle distrait.  
_Il regarda par la fenêtre et considéra les quelques hommes assis à une terrasse, là-bas, sur la place du village._  
Au fond, les gens traversent la vie comme des somnambules, ils poursuivent ce qui n'est pas important, ils veulent de l'argent et de la notoriété, ils envient les autres et s'emballent pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Ils mènent des vies dépourvues de sens. Ils se bornent à dormir, à manger et à s'inventer des problèmes qui les tiennent occupés. Ils privilégient l'accessoire et oublient l'essentiel, dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais le problème est que la mort n'est pas une abstraction. En réalité, elle est juste là, au coin de la rue. Un jour surgit un médecin qui nous dit : "Vous allez mourir". Et c'est là, quand soudain le cauchemar devient insupportable, qu'on se réveille enfin.  
- Tu t'es réveillé ?

Eikichi se leva de la table, déposa son assiette vide dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet.

- Oui je me suis réveillé.  
_Il ferma le robinet et revint s'asseoir à table._  
Je me suis réveillé pour vivre, peut-être, mes derniers moments, dit-il en regardant vers l'évier. Je me suis réveillé pour voir la vie s'écouler comme l'eau qui disparaît par ce trou. Parfois, je suis pris d'une rage folle contre ce qui m'arrive. Je me demande : Pourquoi moi ? Il y a tellement de gens qui courent les rues, tellement de gens qui ne fichent rien, pour quelle raison faut-il que cela tombe sur moi ? D'un autre côté, j'ai conscience que je ne dois pas laisser ce sentiment de révolte me dominer. Je sens désormais que mon temps est précieux, tu comprends ? Il faut que j'en profite pour revoir ma ligne de conduite et mes priorités, pour m'occuper de ce qui est vraiment important, pour écarter ce qui est insignifiant et faire la paix avec moi-même et le monde. J'ai passé trop de temps enfermé en moi-même, ignorant ta mère, t'ignorant toi, tournant le dos à tout, excepté au combat qui me passionnait. Maintenant que je sais que je peux mourir, je sens que j'ai traversé la vie comme si j'avais dormi, comme si, en réalité, je ne l'avais pas vécue. Et cela aussi me révolte. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? C'est pourquoi je veux rattraper le temps perdu. Mais je ne sais pas si on m'en laissera le temps..

Keisuke resta sans voix. Jamais il n'avait entendu son père s'interroger sur la vie ni sur la manière dont il l'avait vécue, sur les erreurs qu'il avait commises, sur les personnes qu'il aurait dû aimer et auxquelles il s'était dérobé. Au fond, son père lui parlait de leur propre relation, des jeux qu'ils n'avaient pas faits ensemble, des histoires qu'il ne lui avait pas lues au lit, de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé.  
Keisuke resta silencieux, sans savoir quoi répondre; il ressentait seulement un grand et poignant désir d'avoir une seconde chance, d'être dans une prochaine vie le fils de ce père et que ce père soit un vrai père pour son fils.

Oui, comme ça serait bien d'avoir une seconde chance.  
_Eikichi ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les réouvrir et de reprendre._

- Parfois, je me réveille le matin avec l'espoir d'avoir fait un cauchemar et que finalement tout va bien. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, je m'aperçois que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité.  
_Il hocha la tête_  
Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est pénible de se réveiller avec un espoir et de le perdre aussitôt après, comme si quelqu'un jouait avec moi, comme si la vie était un jouet et moi un enfant.  
- Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste.. Nous sommes là.  
- Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas triste ? Je suis sur le point de tout perdre, de quitter les gens que j'aime, et tu voudrais que je ne sois pas triste ?  
- Tu.. tu y penses tout le temps ?  
- Non, parfois seulement. Il y a certains matins où je pense à la mort, mais c'est assez rare. En fait, la plupart du temps, je cherche surtout à me consacrer à la vie. Tant que je suis en vie, j'ai toujours l'espoir de vivre. On ne peut pas toujours regarder le soleil, on ne peut pas toujours penser à la mort.  
_Son regard se posa automatiquement sur la fenêtre proche de lui, le soleil commençait à se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, il posa son regard sur son fils._  
Je ne m'en sortirais pas, Keisuke. Tu sais, je me suis détaché des choses de ce monde. Je préfère maintenant rester ici à entendre le gazouillis d'une hirondelle ou le murmure des arbres sous le vent. Ça me parle bien davantage que l'incompréhensible et futile cacophonie humaine.  
- Je comprends.  
- ..Je voudrais te demander pardon de ne pas avoir été un meilleur père.  
- Oh, ne dis pas ça. Tu as été un père formidable.  
- Non, et tu le sais très bien.  
_Il haleta._  
J'ai été un père absent, je me suis peu occupé de toi, je passais mon temps plongé dans le combat et le sang, dans mon monde.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai toujours été très fier de toi, tu sais ?

Le vieux Eikichi sourit, dans un regain d'énergie dont il ne pensait plus être capable.

- La plupart des gens traversent la vie comme des somnambules. Ils veulent posséder, gagner de l'argent, consommer sans cesse. Les gens sont tellement grisés par l'accessoire qu'ils en oublient l'essentiel. Ils veulent perdre du poids, retrouver leur jeunesse, et rêvent d'impressionner les autres.  
_Il respira profondément, pour retrouver son souffle, et regarda son fils._  
Sais-tu pourquoi ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'ils ont faim d'amour. Ils ont faim d'amour et ne le trouvent pas. C'est pour cela qu'ils se tournent vers l'accessoire. Les maisons, vêtements, bijoux.. toutes ces choses ne sont que des dérivés. Ils manquent d'amour et cherchent des substituts.  
_Il secoua la tête._  
Mais ça ne marche pas. L'argent, le pouvoir, la possession.. Rien ne remplace l'amour. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils acquièrent quelque chose, leur satisfaction est éphémère. Et à peine qu'ils ont entre leur main le dit présent, qu'ils cherchent déjà autre chose. Cependant, aucune de ces choses ne procure une satisfaction durable parce qu'aucune d'elles n'est vraiment importante. Ils se démènent tous pour s'approprier quelque chose qui se dérobe. Quand ils acquièrent ce qu'ils désirent, ils sentent en eux un vide. C'est parce que qu'ils désiraient autre chose. Ils veulent de l'amour, pas des objets ou autre. Ceux-ci ne sont que des ersatz qui masquent l'essentiel.  
- Mais.. tu n'étais pas comme ça..  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu ne pensais pas à toutes ces choses, non ?  
- J'ai suivi un autre chemin. Je n'ai jamais voulu être riche, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai passé ma vie à la recherche de puissance, au combat. De plus, je t'ai négligé. Et ça, c'est la pire des choses.  
_Il haleta de nouveau._  
Tu sais, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que le plus important, c'était de nous consacrer aux autres. De nous consacrer à la famille et à la communauté. Il n'y a que ça qui puisse nous combler. Il n'y a que ça qui ait du sens.  
- Mais, ton travail avait du sens.  
- Je le pense, oui.  
- Alors, ça valait la peine.  
- Mais, j'ai dû le payer en négligeant ma famille..  
- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne me plains pas, Maman non plus. Nous allons bien et sommes fiers de toi.  
- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens ne voient pas ce qui me paraît évident. Ils se fâchent, s'affligent, s'inquiètent pour des bagatelles, poursuivent le superflu. C'est un peu pour ça que je me suis réfugié dans mon monde..  
_Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes. Eikichi tapa des mains._  
Allez, tu es sûrement très occupé aujourd'hui. Je vais aller prendre ma douche si tu le veux bien.

Eikichi se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers les longs couloirs de la maisonnette, laissant Keisuke seul.  
Dans les grands moments de désespoir, Eikichi se raccrochait à ces idées. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on souvent.


End file.
